


please, don't have laid down your life.

by untitledpunk



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: ;(, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Everyone is Dead, Multi, My poor sons are about to die, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), World of Light but in the perspective of Lucas, pre-release, so if anyone is reading this after the game has released, this is probably going to be hella inaccurate by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledpunk/pseuds/untitledpunk
Summary: The end was near.Even as the storm of lightning flashed around them, echoing in his ear and sending shivers of familiarity down his spine, he still was able to find solace in his final moments.He would be seeing them again, after all.





	please, don't have laid down your life.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a lot shorter than what I wanted asdfghjk
> 
> It's a pretty short story, but since neither Ness or Lucas appeared in the trailer, I felt like I needed to document my interpretation, y'know?
> 
> This can be interpreted as ship or platonic, whichever way you like to see them. I did write this with a more platonic feeling in mind, but if if you want to see it as romantic, then go ahead! Superb, you funky little dude.

Lucas knew that something was going to go wrong from the beginning.

 

Well, he didn't really know. It was... a gut feeling. The same gut feeling he had while exploring the Ruined Zoo back in Subspace. It was a feeling of anticipation, knowing that _something_ horrible was going to happen, and yet not knowing what exactly. 

 

But... he couldn't afford to be scared. Fox, Link and the others clearly knew what they were doing, so they were going to be alright, hopefully. In fact, Lucas himself had experience with the Subspace before. He could do this. As long as he had Ness by his side, things should quickly even out. 

 

This, however... he couldn't quite figure out.

 

"What the _hell_ is that?"

 

If this was any other time, Lucas would've given Ness the side-eye for using such language, however, in this situation, he couldn't help but find himself agreeing with that statement. Hands... all sorts of hands falling from the sky, a bright blue glow revealing themselves to the group as the skin crumbled. And god, that feathered monstrosity in the center of it all... just what was this? Without even thinking about it, Lucas found himself latching into Ness' arm. 

 

"We'll each need to take down about ten," he heard Marth say, watching as the swordsman stepped forward to gaze at the scene above. 

"Stow your fears," Zelda responded, a determined look on her face, "It's now or never!"

Only a few steps away from him, he saw Pit lean forward, "We'll win this. I know we will!" Despite the terrifying doubt that consumed his gut, Lucas closed his eyes, attempting to believe Pit's words. He was right. They... they will win this. They have to.

 

However, as soon as they sky began to glow, the energy from the hands culminating into one, all belief he had in what Pit said was tarnished. He briefly glanced towards Ness, noting with surprise the apprehension on his face. Maybe he could feel it too? His grip tightened slightly on the other, feeling slight relief as the other returned the embrace. There was no way this was going to turn out okay.

 

And it seemed like Shulk noticed it too. The monado wielder dashed to the front, a loud yell escaping his lips, _"RUN!"_ he cried, a glint of determination and terror in his eyes, "There's no way we can defeat them! We have to go!" and then, his theory was proven right.

 

The moment that Link dissipated before their eyes, a muffled scream escaping his lips, he felt Ness take off, dragging Lucas along with him. With a blurry find and the startling sound of thunder cracking through his heart clouding his brain, the additional assistance in escaping was necessary. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, all he could think about was their inevitable demise.

 

Suddenly, he was brought back to focus by a loud boyish scream, echoing from somewhere to the left of him. However, when he turned, all he saw was debris, the remains of someone lost to time. Someone he used to travel with. Agony gripped his heart as tears pulled in his eyes, yet all he could do was keep running, and ignore the aching pain in his lungs and the fragility of the bones in his legs. 

 

Within the corner of his eyes, he saw two plummeting winged figures, screaming out for their lives before being engulfed in the beams. He saw two Pokemon, desperately trying to evade the beams, only to get caught in their weakest moment. It was only a matter of when. 

 

And then it happened.

 

The ground fell out behind them, a scream of terror escaping both Lucas and Ness and the two collapsed onto the barely stable ground. This was it, Lucas realised. There was no way they could get up and run away now. Not even teleporting away could help now. He tightly squeezed Ness' hand, unable to stop the sob that escaped his lips. Oh god, they're going to die...

 

But, before he could fall into self-loathing, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, shielding him from the brightness of the beams if ust for a moment. "Ness...?" he breathed out, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he heard Ness reply, feeling PSI Magnet wrap around them as he hugged tighter, "I... I couldn't save you. But, I suppose it's okay if we die together, right...?"

All Lucas could offer was a solemn nod, digging his head into the other's shoulder. This was it. The final moments. The final breaths of a short-lived life. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to cherish the presence embracing him, he could still hear the thunder, rapidly getting closer. At least he could get solace in these final moments.

 

"It's okay..." he sniffled, "I'll... I'll see my Mother again... and Claus..." A small smile forced its way onto his lips. "We can meet again someday." the sound of affirmation from Ness was all he needed to hear, a mutual feeling of anticipation and solace between them. 

  _"I'm sorry, Ness,_ " he thought, closing his eyes for the last time.

 

_"I'm sorry for everything. Everyone... I hope we meet again in other li-"_

 

Lucas barely felt the heat as it consumed him, a smile permanently etched onto his face.

 


End file.
